<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Be Here 'Til the End of Time by maybesobabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202508">I'll Be Here 'Til the End of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybesobabe/pseuds/maybesobabe'>maybesobabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Mpreg, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, diego and klaus have a baby, i love kliego and i have literally made characters for their kids, incest but not really lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybesobabe/pseuds/maybesobabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we follow Klaus through his pregnancy with his and Diego's first baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. If Only to Say You're Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It all started when Klaus found out he was pregnant.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, Diego was away when he found out leaving the first person for him to tell being Vanya, the most understanding Hargreeves sibling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Vanni, I need to have a quick talk with you," he mumbled. Green eyes averted and very much not very Klaus like. At all. Setting her violin to the side, Vanya gave a small smile and a quick nod, putting all her attention onto her brother.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, what's up?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He inhaled before grabbing the shortest Hargreeves sibling by her shoulders and looking her in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"V, I'm pregnant."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled and gently hugged her lanky brother. "Congratulations! I know you and Diego have been trying for a while." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The warmth from Vanya really did warm up Klaus' core but honestly he was still sad. Sad that everyone was still going to call him a Whore or a drug abuser. Sad that no one thought he was parent ready. Sad that he was worried Diego would leave him and their unborn baby.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus didn't even realize that Vanya had been calling his name for a good few minutes until she waved her pale hands in front of his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Klaus," she started. "Klaus you spaced out. Wouldn't respond." His sister looked into his eyes. "Diego's home."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Where is he?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The violinist pointed at her brother who looked like he had been awaiting Klaus for a while - nonetheless with a smile on his otherwise serious face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Diego." Klaus gave a shaky laugh, stepping over to the latin male, cupping his face then leaning his head into his chest. "I missed you so much today."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Running his hands over the curves of his boyfriend, Diego hummed. "I missed you too, Mí Amor." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus looked over at Vanya who nodded before she packed up her violin and made her way to her room upstairs. Diego looked confused; cocking his eyebrow and gently lowering Klaus' hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Babe? What's going on?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Seance cleared his throat, laughing softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Remember that amaaaazing night we had for our birthday? Like, the champagne and the takeout and –"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah," Diego cut off laughing. "Yeah I remember. What about it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, we were quite sloppy at the great sex if you ask me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hold on, what the fuck do you mean exactly?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus patted his skirt for a second, before sticking his hand in the pocket and pulling out a white and blue stick. He placed it in his lover's hand, staring it him with anxiety filled green eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego looked down at it, furrowing his eyebrows, flipping it around in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Klaus?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Surprise." The smaller of the two gave a weak grin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"H - H - How far along?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Dos meses." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Immediately, Diego dropped to his knees, pulled his boyfriend forward by his hips and pushing up his shirt up to kiss his belly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We made a baby, Klaus! We're gonna be parents! Oh my God!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, Klaus laughed as he ran his fingers through Diego's hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah," he cooed softly. "Yeah we are."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I've Never Loved Someone Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Klaus takes a fall.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few months and Klaus was now at five months of his pregnancy.</p>
<p>Now at this time, Diego was becoming more and more protective of his growing family.</p>
<p>Whenever Klaus wanted to go somewhere, Diego would go with, pulling aside his lover and resting a hand where their child was nestled safe inside. Klaus thought it was cute at first but then he started doing it wherever Klaus wanted to go – including in the house.</p>
<p>"GoGo, I'll be okay. I'm just going downstairs to -"</p>
<p>"I know but what if you fall?"</p>
<p>Klaus sighed, scrubbing his face before holding Diego's face in his hands. Green eyes meeting brown.</p>
<p>"Baby and I will be fine. I promise. Between you and everyone else, I'm the safest I've been in years."</p>
<p>This calmed Diego down just a bit. He grinned and placed a small kiss upon Klaus' lips, getting down on his knees and kissing his belly, whispering something to their unborn baby in spanish before getting back up.</p>
<p>"I'll see you at dinner."</p>
<p>Only he didn't.</p>
<p>Klaus has slipped on wet stairs in the front of the academy and took a fall. Allison had found him on his side with a gnash on his forehead and had quickly ran him inside, yelling for Diego, Grace, and Pogo.</p>
<p>The trio – including the other siblings – ran from all sides of the house, skidding to a stop.</p>
<p>"Klaus!" Diego shouted, running over.</p>
<p>Half - awake, green eyes slowly opened and gazed at their lover before closing again.</p>
<p>"Mom! Mom what the fuck is wrong!"</p>
<p>"He must have some sort of head injury," Grace replied as she took her son from Allison. "I'll clean up his head and do an ultrasound to see if the baby is okay."</p>
<p>-•-</p>
<p>About half an hour later, Klaus had fully woken up and was attached to a few machines. Panic set in and he began to pull out all the IVs.</p>
<p>"Calm down, Mi Amour," came a husky, quiet voice. "You're safe."</p>
<p>Diego. Thank fuck.</p>
<p>"My head hurts," Klaus grunted. Ben, who sat next to him, gently reached out to grab his brother's hand.</p>
<p>"You took a fall. The baby got a little startled but she's okay. Our daughter is a little trooper."</p>
<p>Klaus bobbed his head before he looked up quite quickly.</p>
<p>"We –" </p>
<p>Diego stood up and got on his knees next to Klaus.</p>
<p>"It's a little girl, Klaus. Our baby girl will be here in four months, Mi Sol."</p>
<p>No, Klaus wasn't crying. He just got hair in his eyes. Yeah. Let's go with that.</p>
<p>The Seance ran his hands over his belly and laughed, sucking on his teeth. </p>
<p>"Hi," he sobbed out. "Hi it's your Daddy. And your Papa is here too. We're so excited to meet you little Banana." </p>
<p>Diego sniffed, getting up and laying next to Klaus, spending the rest of the night talking to their baby girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Now The Rainbow is Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months flew by and Baby Hargreeves was coming faster than anyone anticipated.</p><p>Ben’s old room had beccome a nursery for the new addition and the closer Klaus’ due date came, the more anxious he became. Grace had told him and Diego that Klaus may not be able to naturally have her due to that fact that his hips hadn’t widened enough and could cause severe damage to both the baby and her carrier. </p><p>Diego grabbed his lover’s hand and squeezed.</p><p>“Will there be any complications doing a c - section?”</p><p>“Yes,” their Mother started. “He could hemorrhage which would lead to death if not treated quickly.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Klaus breathed out followed by a shaky laugh. He placed his hands over his belly - something he began to do for comfort. “I’m fucked either way, huh?”</p><p>“Darling,” Grace began. “You’ll be okay. I promise.”</p><p>And of course, something had to go wrong.</p><p>Klaus leaned forward, gasping, gripping his stomach. All the color draining from his face. Diego jumped up and leaned in front of Klaus.</p><p>“Mi Amor, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I - I think I’m having contractions?”</p><p>“You’re only 7 mo -“</p><p>“You think I don’t know that,” The Seance hissed followed by a moan. “Fucking shit! S - She’s wasting no time trying to come out.”</p><p>Diego paled and looked at Grace who nodded his way and helped lift up Klaus to bring him to the medical wing.</p><p>Once they had him laying down, Klaus let out a gut wrenching scream followed by silence.</p><p>“Did I.. Did I just piss myself?”</p><p>“No, Dear. Your water broke. She’s coming faster than we all thought. We may not even have time to do a cesarean.”</p><p>“M - Mom.. You.. You...” Grace grabbed Diego by his face and ran her thumb over his face.</p><p>“Have faith in me.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Klaus was writhing in pain, sobbing. Brows pulled close and gripped the hospital bed until his knuckles turned white.</p><p>“Mom -“ he sobbed. “Mom I have to push now.”</p><p>“Push, honey. It’s okay. Push on your next contraction.”</p><p>As soon as his next contraction hit, he started pushing, screaming as he did.</p><p>Diego had ran downstairs, sweaty and scared.</p><p>“What the Hell is going on?” Five asked, pulling himself away from Vanya. “Diego?”</p><p>“He’s in labor. Mom said having her naturally could kill him and  -“ he scrubbed his face with his hands. “He’s pushing right now.”</p><p>Allison had gone to speak but the sound of Klaus screaming filled the entire house followed by Grace running out with blood on her hands.</p><p>“His hips broke. He’s losing so much blood. All of you need to come with me. Now.”</p><p>Five thankfully transported all of them to Klaus. Allison and Vanya ran towards Klaus, grabbing his hands.</p><p>“Push Klaus,” came Ben’s soft voice. “She’s almost here.”</p><p>Klaus’s watery green eyes gazed up and he shook his head. “It hurts so bad, Benny. I don’t want to push anymore.”</p><p>Ben frowned and grabbed his brother’s hand. “One. Two. Three.”</p><p>Klaus bore down, chin to chest, and pushed as hard as he did. The sound of a shrill cry filled the room and Klaus tossed his head back, falling limp.</p><p>“It’s a girl!” Grace yelled. Diego laughed softly, taking his blood covered daughter and brushed her dark hair of her wet forehead.</p><p>“Klaus, baby, look it’s Maxine.” And much to Diego’s dismay, Klaus didn’t respond. His skin was paper white and eyes foggy. “Klaus? Klaus!”</p><p>“Oh God.” Allison’s hand flew to her mouth and Luther hung his head. Five pushed past everyone and attempted to do CPR on his brother, eyes wide and absolutely terrified.</p><p>“Diego,” Vanya whispered. “Diego I’m so -“</p><p>“No. No he’s not dead. He can’t be. He... He didn’t even hold her yet...”</p><p>“Diego.” Luther’s rough voice came out. </p><p>“Baby, please wake up. Please..” He began to shake him, sobbing.</p><p>“Diego, honey, he’s...”</p><p>“Dead,” came Klaus’ voice to Ben. “I died giving birth to my daughter.” Ben didn’t say anything. He grunted and looked at his brother.</p><p>“You need to see her grow up, Klaus. You can’t live your life like me.”</p><p>“How? God hates me so -“ he shrugged, clearing trying not to cry.</p><p>“Klaus.. You can’t just... Give up on them.”</p><p>Klaus watched Diego cradle Maxine in the nursery, telling her about Klaus and all the crazy antics - including the time he waxed his ass with chocolate pudding.</p><p>Ben watched and knew he had to do something about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Happy Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben had been thinking a lot and he decided that he wanted to help Klaus go back to the living world. He had spoken to God and convinced her to go back and because he was her favorite Hargreeves sibling, she allowed Klaus to go back.</p><p>It was the day after Maxine’s birth and Klaus’s death that Ben had watched his brother go back to the living world, waking up on a clean bed, blood free. Green eyes cracked open and he drew in a shaky breath. His hips hurt and he took a look around. Grace was there, folding Klaus’s bloody clothes.</p><p>“Mom?”</p><p>The robot turned around and she gave a smile, walking over and pressing a kiss to her son’s forehead, holding his face in her petite hands. “We missed you. Diego and all are waiting for you.”</p><p>The Seance grinned and went to hop off the bed, only to bite back a sob at the pain.</p><p>“Let me get you a wheelchair,” Grace cooed softly, pulling one out from the closet and helped him into it. “Five, Dear, come help me bring your brother downstairs.”</p><p>In a puff of a blue glow, Five appeared giving a small smile at Klaus, grabbing the wheelchair handles and bringing them into the living room where everyone turned towards the wheelchair bound hero. Diego, who was feeding Maxine, looked up and gave a soft smile.</p><p>“Klaus.”</p><p>“Diego.” </p><p>Giving the newborn to Vanya, The Kraken cupped his lover’s face and kissed him softly, resting his forehead against the other’s. The room was silent all while the two loved each other. Vanya smiled and cleared her throat.</p><p>“Would you like to hold her,” she asked. Klaus nodded, biting his bottom lip, extending his arms out as she set her in his arms. Klaus gazed down and began to cry.</p><p>“She looks so much like me.”</p><p>“She does,” Allison hummed, wrapping her arm around Luther. “She’s so beautiful. Congratulations to you both.” </p><p>Diego smiled. A genuine smile, rubbing Klaus’s shoulders. Max cooed and gazed up at her parents putting her little hand in the air and waving. Unbeknownst she was waving at her uncle Ben who basically saved her Daddy’s life. Ben looked at Klaus, ruffling his hair and smiling.</p><p>“She’s beautiful, K.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love of my Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time went on and Klaus' hips began to heal up but Diego was still wary with his lover. He refused to have sex with him and still made The Sèance stay on bed rest.</p><p>It was a few weeks after Max's first birthday and Diego and Klaus decided to have sex again.<br/>And much to Klaus' luck he winds up pregnant again.</p><p>They hadn't really noticed for the first few weeks until he finally ended up throwing up at the smell of Grace's cooking. Everyone was wary but still managed to shrug it off.</p><p>And then Maxine, who was laying in bed with her parents, lifted up Klaus' shirt and placed her hand on his belly, brown eyes and hands glowing blue. </p><p>His stomach began to glow, showing the form of a small fetus.</p><p>"Baby," she cooed.</p><p>Diego looked at Klaus who couldn't take his eyes off the baby that resided in his womb. </p><p>"Di," he choked. "Di --"</p><p>The Latinx laughed and kissed the belly of his lover, splaying his large hands over the barely visable bump.</p><p>"Klaus... I --"</p><p>"I'm pregnant.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it was so short 😭😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>